West Side Shinobi
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: For all those who enjoy my other crossover “Love In The Cards” here’s another. A Cross-between one of my favorite musicals West Side Story and Naruto. SakuNaru ShikaIno, HinaKiba, LeeSaku very slight. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**WEST SIDE SHINOBI: A NARUSAKU TALE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR WEST SIDE STORY…. DAMN!**

_**A/N: For all those who enjoy my other crossover "Love In The Cards" here's another. A Cross-between West Side Story and Naruto. SakuNaru ShikaIno, HinaKiba, LeeSaku (very slight) **_

_**A Note to all NaruSaku fans this will not end happy. That's just the way it goes. Most of the characters are OOC and Shikamaru and Sakura are related and Sasuke doesn't appear. There are also no ranks in terms of Ninja except when referred to in simile. **_

**The characters:**

**Naruto Uzumaki: A hard working apprentice for The Third Hokage, has been having strange dream that he's reaching for something somewhere in Konoha, but is unable to see it. A former Lieutenant to the leader and his best friend of the gang the Jets, Kiba.**

**Sakura Nara: A new girl in Konoha. She is the little sister of Shikamaru the leader of the Sharks the newest gang on Konoha's west side. She is young, beautiful, ambitious, adventurous, and to a fault mischievous desperately trying to figure out what being a real Kunoichi in Konoha is.**

**Kiba Inuzuka: The leader of the Jets. He is the best friend of Naruto. Always getting into trouble and starting fights with the Sharks constantly. Never making them feel welcome or included. Ill-tempered, Scheming, but willing to do anything to protect his Gang and turf. **

**Neji Hyuga: Kiba's second in command after Naruto left the gang. Quiet, tall and imposing on everything. Willingly goes along with Kiba on anything and keeps the Jets in line. An enforcer around the Jets turf. **

**Shikamaru Nara: The leader of the Sharks. The Older brother of Sakura. He came to Konoha in search of a place to train to become a shinobi, but was unkindly greeted by Kiba and his gang. His best friends are Chouji Akimichi his assistant, and Rock Lee his lieutenant. Overprotective, untrusting, proud, and yes lazy, he wants to move in on the Jets turf.**

**Ino Nara: The wife of Shikamaru. Looks at Sakura as a little sister and constantly scolds her about everything. Not at all in favor of her want and need for adventure and likes to try to push Shikamaru around. She's not above using her looks to get what she wants. **

**Rock Lee: Lieutenant of the Sharks. Hopelessly in love with Sakura and even engaged to be married to her. However, problems arise when Naruto enters the picture and he becomes very jealous. **

**Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake: The peacekeeper of Konoha. Almost like a policeman, he works with the Anbu to keep the Genin in line. Has had just about all he can take from the 2 warring Gangs that are causing a strain in Konoha.**

**Officer Might Gai: Kakashi's right hand man. Part of the Anbu and also tries to keep peace but also likes to bully the Genin around. **

**(That's about it for now the other characters you will see pop up every once in a while but not as often as these above)**

**CHAPTER 1: BE THERE! THE RUMBLE CHALLENGE ISSUED!**

It was another hot summer day in Konoha. The young academy students were out of school and playing around the playground. Everything seemed to be fine. Even a young group of street kids, huddled up in the corner of the playground seemed to be having a fine time watching the young and teenaged kids play. Things were quiet, almost too much so. That all changed in a matter of seconds. Kiba Inuzuka, the leader of the group (gang really) known as the Jets began to instigate a walk around the playground snapping his fingers rhythmically. His Lieutenant Neji Hyuga followed along quickly. Soon the entire gang was snapping in rhythm. Their moment was interrupted when a teenager accidentally threw a kunai too hard and it got stuck to the wall behind the group.

One of Kiba's subordinates took the knife out of the wall as the teenager ran over to retrieve it. A tense mood gripped the crowd for only a moment as the hot-tempered subordinate looked to Kiba for instruction. With a simple jerk of his head, Kiba instructed the guy to give the kunai back to the young one. He did so and sent the little one on his way. The snapping resumed a couple of seconds later. With another jerk, Kiba summoned all the Jets to their feet and they began to move in flock around the playground. As they moved, they carefully maneuvered around a young girl who was drawing on the concrete with chalk. They continued, and on their way came across a couple more young students playing basketball. When these students saw the Jets, immediately they put the ball down and let the Jets take over. There was only one rule of the playground, if the Jets wanted to do something you let them do it no questions ask or you'd end up with a black eye quicker than a Genin taking on a Sanin.

As one of the Jets picked up the ball, he began to pass it around to other Jets. However, as soon as the ball was passed to Kiba, with a grumpy look, he passed the ball off back to the kids and continued snapping and on his way. Soon, they were out of the confines of the playground and onto the sidewalk of Konoha. They began to move rhythmically in something that resembled a dance. Things started slowly at first as only one Jet made a small move spreading his arms out and left leg. Then 2 more Jets followed, and soon the entire gang was in a full-blown dance down the sidewalk. They pranced away to another part of the playground across the territory marked JETS, as they turned their attention skyward then quickly back down to the ground before an unwelcome sight caught their eyes.

Standing before them was the a member of a rival gang, The Sharks who seemed oddly interested in the sparse clouds above. Kiba's glance held for a second on the figure and then gave a smirk. A smirk as if to say, _"what the hell are you doing here?" _Shikamaru Nara the aforementioned person stood their, emotionlessly still eyes in the sky before glancing down to see the Jets. He kept an emotionless look on his face as the Jets as they began to surround and taunt him with whistles at him. Neji Hyuga and another Jet stood in front of Shikamaru for a second and then smirked and moved on. Shikamaru moved to the side visibly frustrated.

His cloud viewing had been ruined by the obnoxious Jets. This wasn't the first time Shikamaru had been bullied by the Jets and he was growing very weary of it. He slammed his hand into the nearby brick wall. He began to walk and was suddenly flanked by two other members of the Sharks; slowly he balled his fist up and began snapping like the Jets did before. His two back up friends began to get on in the act and soon all of them were snapping in rhythm. The snapping soon changed to a shuffle step and like the Jets had just done the three Sharks began to dance their way across the JETS sign on the ground. Their movements however, were just a hair sharper than the Jets were, as they shuffled, spun, and then kicked high in the air.

Shikamaru went into a small solo across the Jets sign. He spun once and extended his right arm still balled up. The two other Sharks followed quickly with the same movement. They shuffled forward once more but paused as they glanced forward. Two of the Jets were taking some a cup of Ramen from a street vendor. Quickly the two Jets dashed away only to be met by the Shark members. With an evil smirk Shikamaru took the cup out of the hands of the Jet member and gave the after-you signal. As they moved down the street, the Sharks, as the Jets did before, began to taunt the Jets. However, as they reached the corner the Sharks were met with an unexpected surprise.

The entire gang of the Jets were waiting on the corner. The previously defeated Jet now stood victoriously and motioned for the Sharks to move along. As the Sharks began to move away defeated the Jets chased them down the street and screamed

"SCRAM."

After the Sharks had departed The Jets began to dance down the street again. They jumped, jived shuffled, until they came to a small outlet once again on their turf. With a loud cry of

"BEAT IT!"

all three Sharks left the area immediately. The Jets continued their romp with a couple more spins, shuffles, and twists down the street and to the next corner where three more Sharks came into play before the Jets chased them off as well. All too soon they were back at the playground.

When the Jets arrived at the playground, immediately they turned their attention to the basketball courts, which were now deserted. The Jets wasted no time in picking up the ball and moving it around the court. However, instead of Basketball they were playing it up as more of a ballet. Some Jets danced as others got the ball and shot it, some rebounded it with dance-like leaps. Everything was going well until two hands that intercepted the ball abruptly stopped the game. Shikamaru had returned to the playground this time flanked by two more Sharks. These two were his closest companions, Chouji Akimichi his lieutenant, and Rock Lee his assistant. Shikamaru, had another emotionless look on his face has he held the ball.

Kiba signaled for Shikamaru to give the ball back. Shikamaru waited for a second, then dropped the ball at Kiba's feet. The ball bounced once, twice, and right into Kiba's hands. As Kiba retrieved the bouncing ball, he gave only two words to his nemesis,

"beat it."

With that the two crowds went their separate ways, the Jets to their alcove meeting spot and the Sharks off the playground. However, as they separated Konohamaru the aforementioned hothead, and bully of the Jet Gang was tripped by Asuma of the Shark gang, who in turn . Konohamaru motioned to Asuma, extending his right hand to stop him from getting away, obviously displeased with the act. However, to trick up the Shark member Konohamaru extended his right hand to offer peace, but as the two got close Konohamaru knocked Asuma to the ground, and things got ugly.

Asuma was now very pissed to have been knocked to the ground, and by a Jet no less. Asuma sat up slightly, reared his head back, and with all of his might hocked a bullet of spit at Konohamaru. When the projectile hit its target Konohamaru spun around, and now was even more pissed off. In about two seconds he lounged at Asuma landing on top of him and began to pound on him mercilessly. With that an all out, and all too familiar brawl started between the two-hated nemeses of western Konoha.

Things went back and forth for a while as the Jets held their own on their territory and the Sharks were able to give a decent beating to the Jets on their own turf. However, as things came to a head Udon had snuck off to a small back lot where there was a rather large sign written in chalk of: SHARKS! To which Udon began to add the word stink with his own piece of chalk.

However, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Asuma, and Chouji all saw Udon doing this. To say the least, they were less than pleased, as they sat on the fence that surrounded the chalk. Udon looked up and tried to get away but was immediately surrounded by all of the Sharks. He tried desperately to get away, with no luck. He was hopelessly trapped and the Sharks were closing in rather rapidly, so Udon did the only thing that seemed logical at the time, he slashed Shikamaru across the cheek quickly with the chalk and ran as fast as he could.

Udon did fine for a while but was eventually chased down by the Sharks, who had dispersed while chasing him, who then trapped Udon as he got back to the playground. He began to scream for his companions to come to his aid.

"JETS HEY JETS!"

However, as he did this the Sharks pinned him to the asphalt and began to pound his face. However, Iruka a fellow Jet closed in on the scene before too much damage was done. Soon a huge melee ensued where Jets and Sharks ducked it out once again. The brawl was huge, as fists went flying everywhere and in every direction. Things could've gotten a whole lot worse if not for a giant smoke bomb interrupting the fray.

"BREAK IT UP YOU PUNKS CUT IT OUT! CUT IT OUT I SAID!"

Officer Might Gai of the Anbu black ops, had jumped into the mess and began trying to subdue the two sides. Gai had a bowling ball hair cut, with very bushy eyebrows, and a green flak suit on.

After a few more seconds of scuffling the two sides split apart leaving a gap in the middle of the gangs. Another Anbu joined in as the fighting stopped. This man both sides knew all too well.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU GUYS TO CUT THIS STUFF OUT?" The masked Anbu screamed

"Well if it isn't Lieutenant Kakashi" Kiba mockingly introduced as Kakashi took of his ANBU Mask. Revealing his silver hair, and clean-shaven, not bad looking but slightly older face.

"Top of the day Lieutenant Kakashi" The both sides greeted in a mock-formal tone

"And officer Gai" Kiba again mockingly introduced

"Top of the day Officer Gai" The both sides mock formal greeted again.

"I'll whack you guys on the top of the head if you don't shut up!" Gai responded

"Hey you get down from there!" Kakashi barked at two Jets hanging off the fences of the playground

"But we're having such fun" The Jets complained

"We like the playground it keeps us deprived children off the streets." Kiba added

"Shut up!" Gai shouted again

"Hey Udon come here." Kakashi demanded in a much calmer tone.

Kakashi examined Udon's face for a couple of seconds then turned to the Sharks.

"Alright now which one of these damn Sharks cut you?" Kakashi asked impatiently

before Udon could answer Kiba broke in smugly.

"Uh… Sir we distinctly remember Anbu, two Anbu doing the dirty work."

"impossible" Gai broke in

"In Konoha nothing is impossible" Shikamaru broke in from the Sharks side

Kakashi had just about enough of the disrespect he was being shown by both gangs. He turned to the Sharks.

"Alright Wise guys, you listen to me. You hoodlums don't own these streets. I've had enough roughhousing around here! If you want to kill each other, then by all means be my guest, but not so long as I'm assigned to protect Konoha. Any questions?" Kakashi listed out

"Yes sir" Shikamaru spoke up, "would you mind slowing down that speech so we could understand it?" He jokingly added at the end.

"Get the hell out of here Shikamaru! And stay out." Kakashi sternly ordered giving Shikamaru a death glare.

"Ok guys… lets go. This place is a drag anyways." Shikamaru and his gang began to move away and soon they were gone.

Kakashi watched as the Sharks left the playground. He gave a sigh of annoyance before turning to the Jets who had since huddled up.

"Hey guys, let's be reasonable ok? If I don't whip things into shape around here I get busted back to academy teacher, and you guys don't like academy teachers. So guess what you'd better start making nice with the Sharks from now on. Cause if you don't I will personally take my lightening blade and beat you down with it. And then I'll haul every last one of you into the prison and let you rot there." Kakashi gave out his strict order.

"Alright Gai time to say goodbye" Kakashi ordered once again as he saw Gai trying to teach some of the Jets, the power youth.

"Yeah Yeah Alright. You young guys better behave now you hear? And remember stay strong in your youth, talent is great but…" Gai tried to teach before Kakashi grabbed him by the collar

"Will you can it? Can't I take you anywhere without hearing a speech on youth?" Kakashi grumbled as the two Anbu were gone in a flash of smoke.

"You young guys better behave now you hear?" Konohamaru mocked

"You hoodlums don't own these streets" Iruka shouted in mock as well.

"Go play in the park" One Jet shouted as a mock order

"Keep off of the grass" Iruka responded

"Get out of the house" Neji added

"Keep off the block" another Jet shouted

"Get out of here" Yet another Jet barked

"Keep off the world. A gang that don't own the streets is nothing!" Konohamaru screamed

"WE DO OWN IT!" Kiba yelled back as he lit up a cigarette in his mouth.

"come on Jets round up" Kiba ordered. They began to move back to their meeting alcove but were interrupted

"Kiba you gotta let me in the gang! Didn't you just see me I wanna fight!" Tenten the local tomboy complained

"Yeah it's the only way a guy would put his hands on you" Iruka mocked

"Shut up! I'll kick the shit out of you!" Tenten dropped into a fighting pose.

"Hit the road TenTen" Neji ordered quietly. Tenten resisted.

"BEAT IT!" the whole gang screamed.

"Come on Guys" Kiba ordered, as the Jets followed him into their meeting place.

"Now listen we fought hard for this turf and we're not just gonna give it up. Those water logs had it and we shut them out." Kiba explained

"Right" the gang answered

"Then those star shooters tried to come in and take it and knocked them down to the cellar." Kiba continued

"Yeah but these Sharks are different." Udon interjected

"Yeah and you heard what that Lt. Kakashi said, we gotta make nice with those Sharks or else. We gotta let them take up our turf or else." Kiba articulated

"No way!" The entire gang yelled in protest

"You're damn right no way. So what are we gonna do? We're gonna clean out those damn sharks once and for all, and make sure they never come back here. And we're gonna do it in one all out fight" Kiba resolved to the gang.

"A rumble! Let me at em… Let me at those F…." Konohamaru began to rant only to be interrupted by Kiba

"Now cool down Konohamaru. These Sharks are tough customers, they may ask for Shuriken, or worse." Kiba went back to explaining

"That's pretty bad I dunno you guys…" Udon again jumped in.

"I'm not finalizing anything Udon, I'm just saying that they might, and we gotta be prepared. So what's it gonna be guys?" Kiba asked to the group

"I say Go at em head on!" Konohamaru exclaimed dropping into fighting stance

"I say we tear em up!" Iruka shouted

"Yeah but if they say shuriken or something like that?" Neji asked trying to get the group to see the other side of the story.

"Maybe we should just forget it." Udon reasoned.

"What? Are you chicken Udon?" Konohamaru threatened.

"What do you say Kiba?" Neji asked the leader diverting attention from Udon.

"Well this turf is small but it's all we got, I wanna hold it like we always held it. Man on Man fist-to-fist, taijutsu. But if they say Kunai, I say Kunai, if they say Shuriken I say Shuriken, and at the end we will be number one! So that settles it, we rumble." Kiba announced

The group cheered in approval of Kiba's decision. As he explained his plan he moved from back of the alcove to the sidewall and leaned up against it for more directions.

"Now we need to meet with The Sharks to set up the rules of this fight. So I will personally be giving the bad news to Shikamaru." Kiba started his directions. The group Laughed.

"Well you've gotta have a Lieutenant. No offense Neji." Udon explained.

"that's me!" Konohamaru jumped in the air with his hand raised.

"Wrong! That's Naruto." Kiba countered

"Who needs Naruto?" Konohamaru asked angrily.

"We need Naruto, he's a legend in these parts." Kiba explained.

"Yeah well he isn't part of this gang anymore!" Konohamaru tried to counterpoint.

"Konohamaru shut up!" Kiba barked, "Me and Naruto started the Jets."

"So where is he? Why'd he take up classes to be Hokage?" Konohamaru asked

"It doesn't matter Kiba's right" Neji broke in finally backing Kiba up, "Don't you remember that day that he clobbered those water logs? Sent them all the way back to their misty shores."

"He saved my life against those damn star shooters" Udon jumped in

"And he'll do it again too!" Kiba roused. "He always came through for us and he always will."

Kiba then grabbed a Neji and began to sing.

**When you're a Jet,**

**You're a Jet all the way**

**From your first cigarette**

**To your last dyin' day.**

**When you're a Jet,**

**If the spit hits the fan,**

**You got brothers around,**

**You're a family man!**

**You're never alone,**

**You're never disconnected!**

**You're home with your own:**

**When company's expected,**

**You're well protected!**

Kiba then jumped up on a pull up bar and sat and continued singing

**Then you are set**

**With a capital J,**

**Which you'll never forget**

**Till they cart you away.**

**When you're a Jet,**

**You stay a Jet!**

"Now I know Naruto like I know me and I guarantee you can count him in" Kiba directed as he got down from the bar.

"In out let's just do this." Konohamaru impatiently demanded

"Where are you gonna find Shikamaru?" A Jet asked

"It's not safe going to his territory" Iruka explained

"We'll meet at the Konoha Festival tonight." Kiba answered

"Yeah but that's neutral territory" Iruka added

"Iruka I'm just challenging him." Kiba shot back

"Great Kiba" Neji added.

"So listen everyone dress sharp. Meet Naruto and me at the Festival at 10. And walk tall!" Kiba instructed before he left.

"We always walk tall! We're Jets, the greatest!" Neji answered as he turned to the group and sang

(_A/N: yes this is gonna be out of character for Neji. I explained that already)_

**When you're a Jet,**

**You're the top cat in town,**

**You're the gold medal kid**

**With the heavyweight crown!**

**When you're a Jet,**

**You're the swingin'est thing:**

**Little boy, you're a man;**

**Little man, you're a king!**

When Neji finished his last part the entire gang jumped up on benches and sang as well

**The Jets are in gear,**

**Our cylinders are clickin'!**

**The Sharks'll steer clear**

**'Cause ev'ry Shark is a damn lousy chicken!**

**Here come the Jets**

**Like a bat out of hell.**

**Someone gets in our way,**

**Someone don't feel so well!**

**Here come the Jets:**

**Little world, step aside!**

**Better go underground,**

**Better run, better hide!**

The gang moved of the benches and over to the seesaws as they transferred weight from one end to the other while singing.

**We're drawin' the line,**

**So keep your noses hidden!**

**We're hangin' a sign,**

**Says "Visitors forbidden"**

**And we ain't kiddin'!**

The gang got off the seesaws and began walking out of the playground led by Neji and walked down the street still singing.

**Here come the Jets,**

**Yeah! And we're gonna beat**

**Ev'ry last buggin' gang**

**On the whole buggin' street!**

**On the whole!**

**Ever!**

**Mother!**

**Lovin'!**

**Street!**

**YEAH!**

With that the gang dispersed to get ready to put Kiba's plan into action.

_**AT THE RAME SHOP LATER THAT DAY:**_

Kiba and Naruto were already engaged in a conversation, which Naruto seemed almost disinterested in.

"come on Naruto you're not even listening to me" Kiba complained

"I hear ya loud and clear Kiba" Naruto answered

"Then why aren't you giving me an answer?" Kiba questioned

"cause I don't want to hurt your feeling Kiba. I mean after all we've been friends forever" Naruto responded with genuine honesty

"Womb to tomb?" Kiba asked with his hand extended

"Birth to Earth" Naruto replied grabbing Kiba's hand with his own.

"Exactly. That's why you need to come to the Festival tonight." Kiba reasoned to which Naruto gave no answer. He was busy moving sacks of dough around the back room in the Ramen Shop.

"Oh Come on Naruto stop being so stubborn," Kiba complained again

"Kiba you ever wonder how many sacks of dough, it takes to make just one batch of good Ramen noodles?" Naruto asked, as he flipped through a file.

"Come on Naruto this is important." Kiba stated

"Everything's important Kiba. You, me, Mr. Teiuchi…" Naruto began his explanation

"These Sharks don't play by the rules Naruto. If we don't stop them…" Kiba shot back trying to get his point across. Naruto just placed a sack of dough in Kiba's arms

"Here try working for a living." Naruto answered smugly. Kiba stood slack-jawed

"I don't believe this Naruto. For four and a half years you take me in feed me, give me a place to sleep. We're practically brothers, thought I had you figured Naruto. Man am I a victim of disappointment in you" Kiba sighed, Naruto gave him a grumpy look.

"Well you could just pack up your stuff and move out." Naruto replied

"What would you do without me huh Naruto? I at least try to keep the place clean." Kiba joked again,

Naruto knew Kiba was joking but decided to play along. In a swift motion Naruto was holding Kiba's arm in a crowbar lock behind his back.

"Ok Naruto… Ok… It's cause I hate living with my uncle…" Kiba screamed

"come on Kiba" Naruto said keeping his arm in crowbar

"Uncle!" Kiba yelled, as Naruto let his arm go.

"Alright now go play around with the Jets. I've got a ton of work to do." Naruto explained, as he tried to shoo Kiba away

"you know Naruto it wasn't too long ago you enjoyed playing around with them too." Kiba reasoned again

"that was then. I…" Naruto tried to state

"I what? You found something better?" Kiba questioned

"No…not yet but…" Naruto stuttered

"But what?" Kiba asked

"Ah forget it Kiba." Naruto shrugged

"Try me" Kiba shot

"Alright. Every single night I keep waking up with my arms reaching out." Naruto began

"for what?" Kiba asked confused

"I don't know. It's right outside the door though, around the corner, and Kiba I can feel it coming." Naruto explained

"I still don't get it Naruto. What exactly is coming?" Kiba asked again still confused out of his mind

"I don't know but, it's like that spark I used to get from being a Jet." Naruto answered

"Now you're talking. Without the gang you're an orphan, with us you walk in groups without hassle." Kiba tried to hook Naruto in

"Kiba I've had it. I'm out, I'm done." Naruto sternly tried to finish the conversation.

A few moments of awkward silence followed.

"Look Naruto. I've never asked you for anything, but I need you now come to the festival tonight." Kiba pleaded

"I told Teiuchi I'd help clean up the ramen stand tonight." Naruto retorted

"So do it after the festival. I already told the guys you were coming, if you don't show I'll look bad." Kiba reasoned

"What time did you say?" Naruto asked

"10. Come on Naruto for your best buddy" Kiba pleaded again

"fine 10 it is." Naruto answered

"Womb to Tomb?" Kiba asked extending his arm once again

"Birth to Earth" Naruto responded grabbing Kiba's hand again "And I'll live to regret this."

"Who knows maybe what you've been looking for will be there tonight." Kiba winked as he left.

"Yeah Who knows?" Naruto yelled in response. He began putting more Bags of dough in the back of the shop. As he went to get some more he stopped to think.

"Who knows?" He seriously pondered as Naruto began to sing.

**Could be!**

**Who knows?**

**There's something due any day;**

**I will know right away,**

**Soon as it shows.**

**It may come cannonballing down through the sky,**

**Gleam in its eye,**

**Bright as a rose!**

**Who knows?**

**It's only just out of reach,**

**Down the block, on a beach,**

**Under a tree.**

**I got a feeling there's a miracle due,**

**Gonna come true,**

**Coming to me!**

**Could it be? Yes, it could.**

**Something's coming, something good,**

**If I can wait!**

**Something's coming, I don't know what it is,**

**But it is**

**Gonna be great!**

**With a click, with a shock,**

**Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,**

**Open the latch!**

**Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;**

**Catch the moon,**

**One-handed catch!**

**Around the corner,**

**Or whistling down the river,**

**Come on, deliver**

**To me!**

**Will it be? Yes, it will.**

**Maybe just by holding still,**

**It'll be there!**

**Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,**

**Meet a guy,**

**Pull up a chair!**

**The air is humming,**

**And something great is coming!**

**Who knows?**

**It's only just out of reach,**

**Down the block, on a beach,**

**Maybe tonight . . .**

_**Across town at The Yamanaka dress Shop:**_

"please Ino Please. Come on you're my sister in law after all" young Sakura Nara pleaded with her older "sister"

"Sorry Sakura, no such luck" Ino answered as she sewed up a dress on the counter in front of her

"come on just lower the neck a little." Sakura pleaded

"And you need to stop heckling me. I closed up shop earlier today so I could make this thing." Ino directed

"One inch how much could one little inch do?" Sakura pouted

"Too much, Sakura" Ino responded

"Ino it's not a suit, it's a Kimono." Sakura tried to reason

"Hey I've seen what happens at these things. With these guys you can start out with a Kimono and have it end up as a leotard." Ino advised young Sakura

"Ino please. One little inch, one little…" Sakura now begged

"No Shika made me promise!" Ino said slapping her palms down on the table

"grrrr… Shika. We've been in Konoha for a month and he barely lets me out of the house! Why did he even bring me here?" Sakura fumed

"So he could get enough money to have you and Lee get Married." Ino answered

"Lee. When I look at Lee Ino nothing sparks inside me, I don't even know him that well." Sakura continued on her fume

"Well what do you want to happen? What do you want to spark?" Ino asked

"I don't know just something Ino. What sparks when you look at Shika?" Sakura asked geniuenly curious

Ino smirked slyly "It's when I don't look it sparks." Which drew a giggle from both girls.

A moment of silence took hold of the shop as Sakura crossed to the other side of Ino and bent down close to her ear.

"I think I'll tell, all of our friends about you and Shika, and your little make-out session on the roof last weekend." Sakura whispered to Ino

"Don't even think about it Bilboard-brow. Or I swear I'll rip this thing up!" Ino grabbed the white garment threateningly

"Don't do it Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelped, "but if you could just lower the neck a little…"

"Next time Sakura" Ino remained stubborn

"I hate that thing!" Sakura said pushing back into Ino

"Well don't wear it and don't come with us tonight" Ino said crossing her arms across her chest

"Don't come? That's not fair" Sakura pouted again as she picked up the Kimono. "Couldn't we at least dye it, pink?"

"Absolutely not Sakura. Now let's try it on." Ino said as she walked behind Sakura and helped her put on the Kimono

"Oh but lilac blue is such an ugly…" Sakura complained but stopped as she saw how beautiful the dress was in the mirror on the other side of the room. "Oh wow Ino, I love it! You're the best!" Sakura happily wrapped her arms around Ino. However, the moment was broken as a knock was heard at the door.

"Are you ready ladies?" Shikamaru asked as he stepped in the room flanked by Rock Lee, who stayed on the outside the shop. Both were dressed in very fine robes made of red and black silk.

"Shika you have to see this. Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked cutely

"Wow…" Shikamaru said truly stunned "Saku-chan it's beautiful" as he kissed her forehead

Ino cleared her throat "I didn't quite get that Shika-kun"

Shikamaru turned to his wife, "Ino (kiss)…it's (kiss)… very (kiss)… beautiful (kiss)." As they kissed Sakura blushed, Rock Lee just watched. As the two broke away, Ino turned to Lee, who was a little flustered in the doorway.

"Lee come on in." Ino invited

"Oh yes well… I… it's just that… I mean that…" Lee stammered

"Oh Lee we won't bite you. Not until we really get to know you." Ino grinned evilly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to change the subject "Lee I want you to keep both eyes on Sakura tonight, in case I get distracted. You too Ino."

"Shika you are such a watch dog" Sakura grunted

"And you my dear are a beautiful rose in bloom" Shikamaru said

Sakura blushed again "Please Shika it is very important that I have a good time tonight."

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked

"Because tonight for the first time I will get to know what it is like to be a true Konoha woman." Sakura answered

"She's right Shika-kun, now let's go." Ino piped up.

With that the 4 couples locked arm in arm and departed for the festival.

_**30 minutes later at the Konoha festival On the dance floor:**_

The festival was incredible. Everyone who was anyone was there. Especially the Jets, who were dominating the moves on the dance floor. Kiba was there, dressed in silk robes of yellow and blue with this girlfriend Hinata who had a red Kimono on, and so was Neji with his girl Temari, dressed in the same outfit. They started with some jazz steps moving around the floor ever so precisely, and then moved into a couple of spin moves. Konohamaru moved in as well taking a stab at a couple of jazz steps, again executed to perfection. Everything was going well, Tenten tried to get in on the act, but was unable to keep up with the steps as Iruka shooed her off. Tenten left the floor, less than pleased. The dance continued and everything was going great. However, that didn't last too long.

The Sharks had joined the party, not two seconds later. And also tried to join in. Lee and Sakura were holding hands watching from the outside looking in on the dance. Udon signaled to Kiba that Shikamaru had arrived, and the Jets stopped dancing. Shikamaru called Sakura down to meet all of his friends and associates. However, his smile didn't last long either as Lee grabbed Shikamaru's attention.

"Shikamaru look it is those low life Jets. Please let me pummel them with my leaf hurricane!" Lee zealously boasted

"Would you calm down Lee?" Shikamaru grunted, as he noticed the Jets walking towards the middle of the floor.

The Sharks followed suit, and their was sure to be a faceoff if not for a certain man.

"Alright everyone, alright. May I have your attention?" Shouted old man Saratoubi, the event planner.

"We have a great turnout, and it's nice to see so many new faces. So do break the ice, so to speak we are going to try a little something. We will form 2 cirlces, the ladies will be on the inside and the gentlemen on the outside, when the music starts you will walk in different directions. When the music stops boys you will dance with the girl directly opposite you. Sounds easy right?" Saratoubi asked

The two sides were hesistant to join this little game. There was tension in the room if only for a moment. However, both sides decided to put on a good show since they saw, officer Guy Sensei was watching to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Kiba decided to break the ice by stepping on the outside first and leading Hinata to the inside circle. Shikamaru took his cue off Kiba, and took Ino's hand placing her in the inside circle. Soon everyone joined in making 2 circles, and then the music started. After about thirty seconds, the music stopped abruptly and that's where things got complicated.

Shikamaru was standing across from Hinata, while Ino was standing across from Kiba, and to make things worse Temari was standing across from Asuma. That all changed rather rapidly, as Shikamaru pulled Ino away from Kiba. Kiba then proceeded to grab Hinata and so did Neji with Temari. Soon the two sides were united with their own allies and faced the other side.

"MAMBO!" One side yelled

"MAMBO!" The other side yelled back

"GO!" The Sharks yelled as they began to dance in a tango step to the now upbeat calypso music.

The both sides took their partners, and began to twist and gyrate rather rapidly around the room. The Jets adopted more of a Jazz and swing step hybrid, while the Sharks took up more of a direct Tango step. The two sides separated after a while. That's when Naruto entered the festival dressed in his blue and yellow robes.

"NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Kiba yelled, as Naruto went to go join his friend.

After that moment the Sharks took their turn to dominate the dance floor with their ladies. They took up a tango pose, as before and shouted

"MAMBO!"

with that the men began to take a twist step incorporation and lightly tapped their feet on the floor as the ladies moved lightly across to the men. It wasn't long though before the Jets decided to jump in with their swing steps.

The moved quickly across the dance floor twisting turning, spinning though not as sharply as the Sharks. As the Jets did this, the Sharks started forming their own huddle off to the side.

Shikamaru took, Ino and began to move in very quick twirls a she moved with the Rhythm of the music. Their toes lightly skimed the floor, as they moved effortlessly. However, not to be out done Kiba took Hinata and began to show what he could do too.

Kiba backflipped into the dance huddle the Jets had created as Hinata followed quickly. Kiba threw his jacket off and began to twist Hinata all around the circle. After about ten twirls he dipped her quickly, and slid her across the floor. They twisted down the huddle, then Kiba suddenly went into something of a solo. He pulled off something akin to his fang over fang body twist, without Akamaru (_A/N: Don't worry Akamaru will show up eventually). _He then moved back to dance with Hinata some more. Shikamaru tried to counter with some moves of his own but soon, the entire dance was being mingled together. Except for two. A red haired girl, and a blonde man.

Their eyes locked onto each other and it was as if the world had dropped away. All they could see was each other. Slowly they approached each other worried that any sudden move would break the trance that they both were caught in. It was innocent enough just noticing each other from the sides of the room but it still was incredible the magnatism they drew towards each other.

Rhythmically they began to move. Slowly at first, then picking up some slight speed. Stepping in ballet movements to a bubbly but slow beat, and snapping as they drew close to each other. Smoothly Naruto moved and spun with her as their eyes met again. It seemed as if time itself froze.

"You're not thinking that I'm someone else are you?" Naruto asked shyly

"I know that you aren't" Sakura responded, blushing still.

"And you're sure we've never met before?" Naruto asked again

"I know we haven't" Sakura giggled as her blush deepened.

"I felt… I just knew something was gonna happen…. I mean had to happen but this is…" Naruto stammered now blushing

"My hands are cold" Sakura interjected

Slowly Naruto raised his own hands to cup hers. Sakura smiled.

"Yours are too" Sakura ever so gently moved her hand up to Naruto's cheek, caressing his whisker marks gently, only two words were able to escape her lips. "so warm." She Sighed long and full

"So beautiful" Naruto responded by, with only one finger, caressing Sakura's cheek as well. He was worried he would accidently break the fragile beautiful image that stood before him.

"This is just incredible" Naruto whispered, as he moved closer to Sakura "you're not joking with me are you?"

"I don't really know how to make jokes this way yet, and now I really don't want to know." Sakura remarked, still in full blush

Their eyes stayed locked on each other. Entrancing, hypnotizing, piercing each others beings, to them no one else existed only these two. Slowly they moved closer, closer still, and even closer to the point where they were almost on top of each other.

Naruto tilted his head down and slowly shut his eyes, as he bent down further. Sakura tilted her head up and shut her eyes as well, closer, and closer their faces got, she was still blushing of course, they closed the gap between their lips. Finally after what seemed like almost an eternity, their two lips met. Naruto felt a shock he'd never experienced before, and Sakura's knees began to weaken. However, the moment of bliss was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JET!" Shikamaru yelled, as he saw the scene unfold "SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!" with that a shadow shot across the gym freezing Naruto in place.

"I… I can't move!" Naruto growled

"I will tell you this once. Stay away from my sister!" Shikamaru barked

"Shika…" Sakura began

"Sister?" Naruto asked

"Can't you see that he is one of them?" Shikamaru rounded on Sakura

"No I saw only him." Sakura said, entranced again by Naruto's gaze

"There's only one thing he wants from a girl from the Sand village" Shikamaru ragged

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled, now upset that Shikamaru was making improper assumptions. Kiba saw this problem and jumped in right away.

"Hey guys if you wanna settle this why don't you…" he began before being interrupted

"Please guys everything was going so well!" Saratoubi interjected, into the fight, trying to calm tensions. Shikamaru dropped his jutsu as things went silent for a couple seconds. Shikamaru then, dragged his sister away.

"Take her home Lee. We're leaving" Shikamaru demanded, a bit miffed at the previous events

"Please Shika it's my first festival" Sakura begged

"We are family and I am looking out for you. Now go." Shikamaru sternly demanded

"Come on Sakura" Lee said leading her toward the exit.

Before they left however, her eyes locked with Naruto's once more, before being pulled away by Lee.

Naruto stood their paralyzed for a second.

"Sakura" was all he was able to muster out of his mouth as he walked entranced to the door.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto, rather unhappily. He glared, as he walked towards the man who'd just "violated" his sister. However, he was cut off by Kiba.

"Excuse me, I don't want to deal with you right now" Shikamaru gruffly stated

"Well I want to talk with you. I want to set up a War council Jets and Sharks" Kiba shot back

"The pleasure is mine, even though it is a drag." Shikamaru answered

"Alright let's take this outside" Kiba retorted

"No" Shikamaru stated harshly, "even though they are a pain, I wouldn't leave the ladies here with your kind" adding the last part with the upmost venom. "We'll meet you at midnight."

"Teiuchi's ramen shop?" Kiba proposed

"Yes" Shikamaru agreed

"And no fuckin around before then right?" Kiba added to protect his guys

"I get the rules. Native boy" Shikamaru spat, and then left.

"Hey Neji, Teiuchi's ramen shop midnight spread the word" Kiba instructed

"Got it Kiba" Neji answered as the two went to get a drink.

Meanwhile near the exits of the gym Naruto stood entranced.

"Sakura" He Muttered again he looked up with a little more life (so to speak).

"Sakura" as a smile spread across his face as he began to sing.

**The most beautiful sound I ever heard:**

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura . . .**

**All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . .**

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura . . .**

**Sakura!**

**I've just met a girl named Sakura,**

**And suddenly that name**

**Will never be the same**

**To me.**

**Sakura!**

**I've just kissed a girl named Sakura,**

**And suddenly I've found**

**How wonderful a sound**

**Can be!**

**Sakura!**

**Say it loud and there's music playing,**

**Say it soft and it's almost like praying.**

**Sakura,**

**I'll never stop saying Sakura!**

**The most beautiful sound I ever heard.**

**Sakura.**

Naruto was in love. Love at first sight he couldn't believe it. But he was truly happy. However, things were about to go from bad to worse with the gangs.

_END CHAPTER 1! _

_Wow that was tedious! Thanks to all who read this far, there will be more to come (maybe not this long but there will be more to come) I hope you all enjoyed it. RXR! _


	2. Chapter 2

**WEST SIDE SHINOBI: A NARUSAKU TALE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR WEST SIDE STORY…. DAMN!**

_**A/N: Hey how's it going guys? thanks to you all for reading chapter 1 I hoped you liked it. I would like more reviews as the story goes on, So Read, Read, Read and then, Review review review! Now on with chapter 2.**_

CHAPTER 2: LOVE IN THE LEAVES. TROUBLE BREWS.

_**At Shikamaru's apartment:**_

Sakura stared out her window, still entranced from the evenings events and dressed in the same outfit. After Lee had dropped her off, all she did was stare out into the distance, looking for the blonde-whiskered boy who'd swept her off her feet and stolen her heart. Young Sakura Nara, like Naruto, was in love at first sight. Her moment was interrupted by a rather upset Shikamaru.

"Sakura. Just what did you think you were doing?" Shikamaru interrogated his little sister

"I….I…." Was all Sakura could manage to get out.

"Now listen to me, I don't care what your excuse is, and I don't know exactly what went on but this is the rule from now on: you are not to step within five feet of that boy do you understand?" Shikamaru commanded, impatiently awaiting Sakura's answer.

"Shika…" Sakura frowned, very hurt by Shikamaru

Shikamaru's face softened, as he lightly touched his sisters shoulder "look Sakura. I am not saying this cause I wanted to spoil your evening, or because I want to hear myself talk. It's been a real drag living here, and I've been living it longer than you have Ok?"

Sakura's face brightened, though she really had only gotten snippets of his instructions "Yes Shika"

"Someday when you have a husband to nag on, and boss around then you can tell me what to do. You look tired why don't you get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, as Shikamaru headed for the door, and after exiting Sakura closed it. When he exited, he was met with a rather unwelcome sight; A fuming Ino. Ino was, to say the least, less than happy that Shikamaru had acted the way he did with Sakura at the dance. She stared Shikamaru straight in the eye

"You know that she's old enough to make decisions for herself. And her mom and dad are still alive." Ino growled

"They don't know what a drag it is to live here Ino, any better than she does." Shikamaru responded walking right past her and up the stairs

"Argghhh!!!! You are so way beyond clueless Shikamaru, she's in Konoha now, and we get more freedom here." Ino responded as she followed him

"Sunagakure is in Konoha now." Shikamaru responded to Ino's rant

"Grrrr….Sometime Shikamaru, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. One minute I melt at your sight, and the next I want to put you through a friggin wall!" Ino threatened with a balled fist to his in front of his face.

Shikamaru looked blankly at the fist. He simply took Ino's hand and kissed it, which succeeded in pissing Ino off even more, as they arrived on the rooftop.

On the roof sat the entire Shark gang, some had their arms around their girlfriends passionately making out, others were simply talking with other guys of the gang, as they waited for their leader to bring them to the Rumble meeting.

"Hey guys look I know it's a pain, but we gotta go." Shikamaru instructed

Grumblings were heard throughout the group, none too thrilled they had to leave their relaxation to meet with some other gang.

"Shikamaru is Sakura-kun alright?" Lee asked

"I should be so alright" Ino shouted, before Shikamaru could answer Lee

"Yeah well it won't be happening again. After tonight, everything's gonna be settled." Shikamaru retorted

"You need to settle yourself down Shika-Kun or you'll give yourself an ulcer" Ino said while running her hands through his hair seductively

"Nevermind my problems" Shikamaru responded, slapping her hand away

"Well I worry about your, nose and head being broken." Ino Answered slapping Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Broken?" All of the girls asked surprised

"Sure they're using Sakura, to start another war" Ino explained

"It's more than that!" Shikamaru snapped

"More than what Shika? She was only dancing!" Ino replied

"With a Konoha scum. Who was really a baka" Shika shot back with an insult

"Takes one to know one" Ino retorted

"Hey, you know you're not that cute Ino" Shikamaru spun offeneded

"That Naruto is" Shizune, Chouji's girlfriend, answered earning a pinch from her boyfriend

"And he works" Kurenai, Asuma's girlfriend added

"Yeah as a Ramen delivery boy" Lee mocked

"And what do you do Mr. Lee?" Ino questioned

"I am Shikamaru's assistant" Lee shot back

"Yeah, and what's a real drag is Lee makes half of what Naruto makes in a week. Why? Because, that baka is a native" Shikamaru reasoned trying to make a point

"Oh here we go again" Ino groaned, Shikamaru started a rant while Ino said the same thing at the same time to mock him.

"you're mother's a medic-nin, you're father's a Shinobi and because of that you're ok by me." They recited the chant of the Hokage

Ino added a couple of extra lines after Shikamaru stopped, "But us? Sand people, dust, dirt." She roused the group

"Hey it's true" Shikamaru responded, "I mean we came here,

"trusting with are arms open…" Ino muttered, Shikamaru spun

"With our hearts open" Kurenai began to mock.

"You came with your mouth open" Asuma grunted

Everyone laughed as things lightened up a bit. However, Kurenai chased Asuma for a while

"You dirty little ash sucker" Kurenai rounded, referencing the cigarette in Asuma's mouth "I hope you rot in prison"

"Hey I'll be treated well…" Asuma responded

"three meals a day" One Shark explained

"Plenty of exercise and I hear they even A.C. the cells" Another Shark added

"And don't forget all the TV you can watch" One final Shark added.

"We've got all that here, why would you want to go back to dusty old Sunagakure?" Kurenai asked

"Oh even if you didn't, have all that here why would you want to go back?" Ino asked frustrated

"It's so good for us here Ino. Right?" Shikamaru threw in sarcastically

"It was so good there? We had nothing!" Ino Screamed

"Ah but we still have nothing. Only now it's even more of a pain, and more expensive" Shikamaru cockily added to Ino

"Sheesh. That's it I'm done" Ino sighed in annoyance but was grasped by two arms from her back. "Grrrr…. Once a pervert always a pervert!" Ino growled as Shikamaru refused to let her go and kissed her neck

"Hey look, instead of shampoo she's been brainwashed" Shikamaru joked, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

"Shutup!" Ino Demanded

"She's given up the Kaze and now she's queer for the Hokage!" He joked again.

Ino turned defiantly to Shikamaru,

"Oh No that's not true!"

She moved forward slightly and began to sing

**INO**

**Sunagakure,**

**you lovely land--**

**Let it be buried underneath the sand.**

**Always the sand storms blowing,**

**Always the population growing,**

**And the Kunai Flying.**

**And the natives dying.**

**I like the Land Konoha**

**KURENAI:**

**I know you do!**

**INO:**

**Light your paper bomb and blow that up. **

**GIRLS (chorus)**

**I like to be in Konoha,**

**Okay by me in Konoha,**

**Riches not rags in Konoha -**

**SHIKAMARU**

**Boy what a drag in Konoha.**

**INO**

**Shopping round here is so nice.**

**SHIKAMARU**

**One look at you and they double the price.**

**KURENAI**

**I have my own set of Kunai.**

**ASUMA**

**Careful she might put out an eye.**

**INO**

**Flowers that bloom in Konoha.**

**ANOTHER GIRL**

**Plenty of room in Konoha.**

**ANOTHER GIRL**

**No Temperature zooms in Konoha.**

**BOYS**

**Twelve dead by noon in Konoha.**

**INO**

**Lots of new housing with more space.**

**SHIKAMARU**

**Lots of doors slamming in our face.**

**INO**

**I'll get a terrace apartment.**

**SHIKAMARU**

**More likely sooner to home we will get sent.**

**INO AND THREE GIRLS**

**Life can be bright in Konoha.**

**SHIKAMARU**

**If you can fight in Konoha.**

**ALL GIRLS**

**Life is all right in Konoha.**

**ALL BOYS**

**If you're uptight in Konoha.**

After the last verse, Shikamaru jumped in the middle of rooftop, flanked by Chouji and Asuma. He began to dance with tango step and spin. After that maneuver, they went into a tap shuffle step towards the back of the roof, and spun once more before giving way to Ino.

Ino, not to be outdone by her husband jumped in, giving a double high kick. After that she proceeded to twirl and gyrate and shake her backside in front of the guys, especially Shikamaru.

Shikamaru called the three previous guys, and another, out to do one more step. They Sang as well

**LA LA LA LA LA KONOHA (To this each boy phantom slapped the other in the face) KONOHA**

**LA LA LA LA LA KONOHA (To this each boy playfully kicked the others rear) KONOHA**

**INO AND KURENAI**

**Here you are free and you have pride.**

**SHIKAMARU**

**Long as you stay on your own side.**

**INO**

**Free to eat ramen with hand and smoke cigs (**pointing to Asuma)

**SHIKAMARU**

**Free to call my wife a big….**

To this the music stopped and Ino turned "Don't even think about it Shika-kun"

**(Music begins again)**

**SHIKAMARU**

**Everywhere Crime in Konoha, (Ino scoffed)**

**Few men are fine in Konoha, (Ino Mocked Yawn)**

**Terrible time in Konoha.**

**INO**

**You forget I'm in Konoha.**

More dancing ensued as the ladies took their turn. They were lead by, Ino with a couple of ball change steps forward. A quick twril lead to a small shimey of the waist, and then into another jump twirl. This lead to even more spinning, and then 2 consecutive high kicks.

The men responded by giving the ladies a beat by clapping their hands rhythmically. The girls shuffle stepped left and then cleared the center by twirling once more.

**SHIKAMARU**

**I think I go back to Suna**

**INO**

**Get on a dust cloud then see ya.**

**GIRLS**

**Bye-Bye**

**SHIKAMARU (AFTER Laughing)**

**Everyone there will give big cheer.**

**INO**

**Everyone there will have moved here.**

Knowing he'd lost the argument Shikamaru smirked lightly threw his jacket off and led the in another round of hip thrusts and tango shuffle steps. The Sharks then began to clap rhythmically, as the ladies joined in Moving in one circle then standing parallel to each other. Each Shark then took a partner did a couple more shuffle steps, a spin and then picked their respective partner up and lifted them high in the air. With a cry of "OLE!" the dance ended with everyone in a much better mode than what they had started in.

"Come on Guys" Shikamaru said with a smirk, as the Sharks departed the roof

"Oh come on Shika you're not serious" Ino Pouted, only to be ignored by Shikamaru as he dragged her in tow.

After descending part of the way down the stairs Shikamaru looked at Ino

"Meet me on the roof later?"

"Meet me on the roof later" Ino repeated in a childish mock tone

"well are you gonna be a pain about this?" Shika responed impatiently

"Well are you gonna be a pain about this" Ino shot back, Shikamaru had just about enough at this point and spun Ino around

"Well…" Shikamaru began as his lips lightly descended on her

"You have you're important meeting. Them or me Shika?" Ino answered indignantly

"First the meeting" Shika lightly touched his lips to hers, "then you" he touched again.

"I don't think so Shika. We're in Konoha now, I don't have time to sit around" Ino walked away toward the stair case only to be cut off by Shikamaru.

"Ah back home you were never such a pain!"

"Back home, you didn't go starting fights" Ino shot back

"But I do now, that we're in Konoha, you want me to blend into this society don't you?" Shikamaru asked in a smart ass tone. "Goodnight Ino"

"IMMIGRANT!!!!!" Ino yelled back at the lazy Ninja, earning her just a brush off. Ino then turned to Sakura's room.

"Good night Sakura" She called out followed by Kurenai, and Shizune.

"Good night" Sakura called back. She was about to go to bed when she heard a soft voice call her name.

_**IN the alley just behind Sakura's apartment**_

"Sakura?" A young blonde Ramen Shop attendant [Naruto] called out

"Sakura?" He called again slightly louder still walking around the alley trying to find the woman that captured his heart.

"Sakura!?" He called out even louder running away from the alley to try to find her.

"Hey would you keep it down!" Sakura hissed at the young blonde as she appeared on a fire railing above him.

He looked up with a smile on his face which she returned as well. Advancing towards her,

"come on down" he said sweetly

"No… I… I really shouldn't. Shika wouldn't like it, and my parents will wake up" Sakura stammered

"come on just for a second!" Naruto complained

"That's not enough time!" Sakura chuckled back at the young man's childish nature

"For an hour then?" Naruto goaded louder

"I said I can't!" Sakura protested back

"how bout forever!" Naruto now was on the verge of shouting

"would you keep it down, idiot!" Sakura raised her voice.

"I'm coming up then!" Naruto answered

"Sakura?" Another female voice questioned

"Yeah just a minute mom!" Sakura replied going over to a window slightly to the left of where she was. As she did Naruto began climbing the stairs to her position.

"Naruto!!!!! SOMETIMES I JUST WANNA…" As she popped him on top of the head.

"Ow. Hey Sakura that hurt" Naruto pouted back, with a silly grin on his face.

Sakura softened a bit "are you crazy coming here, if Shika finds about you…"

"Then we won't let him know, but I'm not one of those guys Sakura" Naruto answered a grin still plastered on his face

"But you're not one of us, and I'm not one of you Naruto" Sakura answered downtrodden

"yeah but to me Sakura, you're the most beautiful…" his voice began to rise at the end of his speech

"Shhh" Sakura commanded

"Sakura-chan?" This time a male voiced called to her

"Yeah just a minute dad" Sakura answered as she led Naruto away from the window.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired as to the name Sakura's dad used

"His nickname for me" Sakura answered

"I like it. From now on that's what I'll call you. And you're parents will like me as well…" Naruto boasted

"No he's like Shika." Sakura's tone went back to melancholy, "afraid of everyone and everything here." A smirk repappeared on her face after her quick confession "I can't imagine anyone being afraid of you"

"You see? It's ridiculous" Naruto agreed

"I do see, only you" Sakura blushed lightly at her comment, not sure if her brain had any control of her at this moment

"Sakura see only me" Naruto answered in the same lovestruck state as Sakura. As she began to sing

**SAKURA**

**Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever**

**In my eyes in my words and in everything I do**

**Nothing else but you**

**Ever**

Naruto with a gleefull smile on his faced entranced by her voice joined in

**NARUTO**

**And there's nothing for me but Sakura**

**Every sight that I see is Sakura**

**SAKURA**

**Naruto, Naruto**

**NARUTO**

**Always you, every thought I'll ever know**

**Everywhere I go you'll be**

**SAKURA & NARUTO**

**All the world is only you and me**

Sakura was full of love for the young man in front of her, she lightly caressed his cheek as Naruto kissed her palm

**SAKURA**

**Tonight, tonight**

**It all began tonight**

**I saw you and the world went away**

**Tonight, tonight**

**There's only you tonight**

**What you are, what you do, what you say**

During her singing Naruto took her small hand in his, and lightly pressed the back of his hand to her cheek

**NARUTO**

**Today, all day I had the feeling**

**A miracle would happen**

**I know now I was right**

The both of them dropped their hands to their laps, as Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder Naruot lightly wrapped his arms around her back.

**SAKURA & NARUTO**

**For here you are**

**And what was just a world is a star**

**Tonight**

After their duet, Naruto led Sakura to her feet, holding her close to his heart, as they picked up their song of bliss again

**Tonight, tonight**

**The world is full of light**

**With suns and moons all over the place**

**Tonight, tonight**

**The world is wild and bright**

**Going mad**

**Shooting sparks into space**

**Today, the world was just an address**

**A place for me to live in**

**No better than all right**

**But here you are**

**And what was just a world is a star**

**Tonight**

They leaned in close to kiss, but as they did their moment was interrupted by a voice

"Sakura?"

"I…I… can't stay Naruto, please go quickly" Sakura whimpered frustrated by the fact that she had to shoo him off

"But… But… Sakura-Chan" Naruto protested

"Naruto…. Please" Sakura pleaded

Naruto began to go, but stopped abruptly

"Sakura you're forehead is so wide and charming it makes me feel like kissing it" Naruto whispered, as Sakura snort-laughed at Naruto's corny line. She felt warmth all through her body, a few seconds later as Naruto lightly pressed his lips to her head.

"Good night Sakura-Chan" Naruto said before climbing down the fire escape. But stopped only a few steps down

"Sakura-chan… I…. er…. Well I love you" Naruto whispered

Sakura stood frozen not really sure how to respond. "Yes… Yes me too Naruto" as Naruto started his descent again

"Naruto when will I see you again?" Sakura whispered

"Tomorrow" Naruto answered quickly still with a big silly grin on his face.

"I work at the Yamanaka Florists across the street" Sakura explained

"Right of course I'll come there" Naruto answered

"at closing time 6 o'clock" Sakura went on

"right Right" Naruto nodded

"Naruto when you come use the back ok?" Sakura instructed

"Anything for you" Naruto answered back as he worked his way down the fire escape and back into the alley. Before he could go Sakura had one more thing

"Naruto… I love you" She whispered to him

"And of course I love you Sakura-Chan" He whispered back, as he blew a kiss to his woman. They began to sing once more.

**Good night, good night**

**Sleep well and when you dream**

**Dream of me**

**Tonight**

Naruto left the alley with his feet on air. As Sakura looked on, already missing the warmth of his smile, and the security of his touch.

_**Outside Teiuchi's Ramen stand**_

"Where the hell are they?" Konohamaru paced up and down the street around the Ramen stand.

"Maybe their too chicken to show up." Iruka suggested,

"Come on Iruka, Kiba and Neji aren't even here yet." Udon suggested, "Why not try reading some Manga, man this girl Okyo (Original Character) sure is beautiful." Udon continued reading a shojo manga

"I ain't ever gonna get married, too messy" Ten ten suggested butting in,

"No Temari, you're never gonna get married, too ugly! HAAHAAHAA" Udon laughed, which only served to piss Temari off.

"Look you" Temari Stormed over to the now scared Shinobi. "I kicked your ass once and I can do it again." And with that, Temari charged head on shoving Udon down to the pavement, and cocking her fist back to beat Udon up. However, she was grabbed by a host of Jets, but ultimately it was one large arm that pulled her off.

"Knock it off Temari." Neji said as he pulled her up.

"Bout time you showed up" the Jets shouted at Kiba close behind

"Ok we all present and accounted for? Great job at the dance guys" Kiba smirked

"So where are they come on let's get it started, I wanna…" Konohamaru began

"Easy Konohamaru, any sign of Naruto?" Kiba attempted to calm down the hothead.

"Unbelievable…" Konohamaru muttered as he paced off impatiently.

"So Kiba, what do you think the Sharks are gonna ask for?" Iruka asked

"Most likely mercy" Kiba's smirk grew wider, earning a chuckle from his gang.

"Maybe only fists?" Udon whimpered

"Easy there Udon. Don't worry" Kiba explained

"I'm ready let's kick some Shark…" Konohamaru yelled dropping into fighting stance

"Cool it" Neji shouted

"Easy now Konohamaru" Kiba reminded.

"HIYA!!!!!" Konohamaru shouted throwing 2 quick punches.

"Hey look, I'm pretty good with my fan technique, you're gonna need me Kiba!" Temari complained

"No, Temari" Kiba brushed her off.

"Look at that, a true kinouchi tragedy." Hinata joked at Temari, who just fumed.

"Hey Hinata, I need you to cut out when the Sharks come" Kiba demanded

"We might, or maybe not" As Hinata batted her eyelashes at Kiba.

"Ah can we get these dumb broads out of here?" Konohamaru chimed in

"Hey we ain't dumb Konohamaru" Hinata screeched back

"uh guys if I may… Anbu alert" A Jet piped up

Like clockwork, officer Might Gai appeared along with another masked Anbu (Not Kakashi)

"Hey kids out this late is very detrimental to your youth, don't you know that?" Gai showed up with Dramatic tears rushing down his cheeks

"Well hello to you to Gai-sensei" Kiba frowned

"You. Young man" Gai said pointing to Udon

"Yes sir" Udon gulped

"You know, it's strange you're all out this late. You're not planning anything are you?" Gai's eyes widended trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"No" Kiba jumped in quickly "we just don't wanna go home, it's a terrible environment, we just get harrased there. We're liable to turn into a bunch of delinquents if we go there." Kiba lied through his teeth

"you know…" Gai began but was interrupted as an Anbu whispered something to him.

"Listen I gotta run" as Gai posed with his thumb up, and teeth glinting "just don't stay out too late, as youth is the most important thing, and it shouldn't be wasted. So don't let me catch you guys here when you get back ok." Gai instructed

"Sure thing Officer" Neji replied, trying not to laugh at the older man's melodramatic theatrics.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as the anbu and Gai left in a puff of smoke. THe entire group burst out laughing at Gai-sensei. One even took to imitating him, striking his signature pose.

"Hey Guys suppose he comes back during our Council" Udon said worriedly.

"Hah, we'll smooth him over some more" Kiba answered

"You see these anbu, believe everything possible that makes us bad, so that's exactly what we shoot back at him. Watch." Kiba explained

"Hey you!" Iruka, began imitating Gai

"Who me Gai-sensei?" Kiba asked

"Yeah you, give me one reason not to throw you in prison you punk" As the Iruka said this, he popped Kiba over the head with a rolled up Manga book. After this Kiba began to sing.

**KIBA**

**Dear Officer Gai-Sensei**

**You gotta understand**

**It's just our bringin' up-k?**

**That gets us out of hand**

**Our mothers all are flunkies**

**Our fathers all the same**

**Golly Kami, Naturally we're lame**

**JETS**

**Gee, kindly Gai-Sensei**

**We're very upset**

**We never had the love**

**That every Shinobi oughta get**

**We ain't no deliquents**

**We're misunderstood**

**Deep down inside us there is good**

**KIBA**

**There is good!**

**JETS**

**There is good, there is good**

**There is untapped good**

**Like inside, the worst of us is good**

After the verse, Kiba joined hands with Neji, and Konohamaru and danced around making laughing noises.

**Iruka, IMITATING OFFICER GAI-SENSEI**

**That's a touching good story**

**KIBA**

**Lemme tell it to the world!**

**Iruka, IMITATING OFFICER GAI-SENSEI**

**Just tell it to the Hokage**

**KIBA**

**Dear kindly Hokage-sama**

**The teachers treat me rough**

**With all their wasted chakra**

**They don't teach me enough **

**They didn't wanna teach me**

**But somehow I still learned**

**Leapin' lizards, my stomach starts to churn**

**JET IMITATING HOKAGE**

**Right! Officer Officer Gai-Sensei**

**You're really a quite lame **

**This boy don't need Hokage**

**He just needs to train**

**It's just his high chakra **

**That oughta be curbed**

**He's imbalanced thus disturbed**

**KIBA**

**I'm disturbed**

**JETS**

**We're disturbed, we're disturbed**

**We're the most disturbed**

**Like we're psychologically disturbed**

JET IMITATING HOKAGE

Hear ye, hear ye. In the opinion of this Hokage, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal training.

KIBA

Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!

JET IMITATING Hokage

So take him to an academy teacher. You! The Jet said as he pointed at Konohamaru

"Who me?" Konohamaru laughed as they dressed him for the part and brought Kiba over to him.

**KIBA**

**My mommy beats my doggies**

**My doggies have the fleas**

**My grand'pa wanted to be hokage**

**My grand'ma needs a leash **

**My sisters in assylum**

**My brothers in the hosp.**

**Goodness gracious, that's why I'm screwed up**

**KONOHAMARU IMITATING ACADEMY TEACHER**

**Yes, Officer Officer Gai-Sensei**

**He shouldn't be here**

**This boy don't need to train **

**He needs to start his career**

**His chakra is playing on him some terrible tricks**

**And sociologically he's sick**

**KIBA**

**I am sick!**

**JETS**

**We are sick, we are sick**

**We are sick sick sick**

**Like we're sociologically sick**

KONOHAMARU IMITATING ACADEMY TEACHER

In my opinion, this child does not need to have his charka curtailed at all. This imbalance is purely a social disease.

KIBA

Hey, I got a social disease!

KONOHAMARU IMITATING ACADEMY TEACHER

So take him to a Jounin specialist

**KIBA**

**Dear kindly Jounin Sensei**

**They tell I'm all whack**

**Which means I need your help now**

**Or soon I will go splat**

**It's not I'm Anti-Charka**

**I'm only anti-train**

**Glory Osky, that's why I'm so lame**

**JET IMMITATING IBIKI SENSEI**

**Eek, Officer Officer Gai-Sensei**

**You've done it again**

**This boy don't need a job**

**He needs a year in the pen**

**It ain't just a question of misunderstood**

**Deep down inside he's no good**

(Locking Kiba in a fence like cage)

**KIBA**

**I'm no good**

**JETS**

**We're no good, we're no good**

**We're no earthly good**

**Like the best of us is no damn good**

After they sung this part, the Jets released Kiba from his "prison" and took turns smacking him on the head

**The trouble is he's lazy**

**The trouble is he drinks**

**The trouble is he's crazy**

**The trouble is he stinks**

**The trouble is he's growing**

**The trouble is he's grown**

**Gai-Sensei, we've got troubles of our own**

**Officer Gai-Sensei**

**We're down on our luck**

At this point, the Jets threw Kiba into the arms of Iruka,

**KIBA**

**'Cause no one wants a fella**

**Who's Chakra just sucks**

Iruka dropped, Kiba at this point.

**JETS**

**Dear Officer Gai-Sensei**

**What are do we do next?**

**Gee, Officer Gai-Sensei**

**Youth this!**

After they finished their little episode, Kiba popped Iruka over the head, and Iruka fell melodramatically to the ground. The Jets all had a good laugh. After a few seconds Teiuchi, the Ramen shop owner, came out to inspect what the commotion going on.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be in bed or at least home by now?" Teiuchi asked, clearing his throat "By the way, anyone see Naruto tonight? He was supposed to close up around here" as he stroked his chin puzzled

"Maybe he decided to take care of those Sand suckers instead" Udon suggested

"Naruto?" Teiuchi looked incredulously, as the Jets filed into the shop.

"Look Old man, you're not closing up just yet." Kiba explained

"Really? Why not?" TEiuchi's sights narrowed on Kiba

"We got a war meeting here with those Sand Suckers" Kiba continued to explain

"A what?" Teiuchi continued confused

"Hello Old man a War meeting, to determine weapons since we are setting up a fight with the Suna's" Konohamaru glared back, almost a bit too loud.

"What you guys couldn't settle this with a training competition?" Teiuchi, tried to get the Jets to see the danger of what they were treading on.

"You just don't get it" Konohamaru muttered as he walked away, to a darts board to entertain himself

"Look Teiuchi we gotta stand up to them" Kiba tried to get the older man to see his side, Teiuchi wasn't buying.

"Fighting over, a little piece of Konoha is important? News to me" Teiuchi responded

"Just leave it be Old man." Konohamaru said with darts in his hand

"Ugh…Fighting…rumbles… come on… you know guys when I was you're age…" Teiuchi prepared to go into one of his lectures

"When you were my age?" Konohamaru spun on a heel, looking Teiuchi straight in the eye. "My old man was my age, my brother was my age. YOU WERE NEVER MY AGE OLD MAN! EVERYONE WHO SAYS THAT IS FULL OF IT!!" Konohamaru was now near the top of his lungs, when suddenly a soft whistle came from around the corner.

IN walked Shikamaru along with the rest of the Sharks. Kiba signaled for the ladies to leave, Hinata was stubborn at first, but a quick slap to the behind made her move. After that, Kiba walked over to Temari, tapped her on the shoulder, and made a motion for her to leave as well. Temari shrugged her shoulders, but Kiba kept signaling which Temari finally gave into. As she left she shoved a couple Sharks in the chest.

"Ok Teiuchi" Kiba spoke after an uncomfortable silence, "give these guys a treat would you? Some soda perhaps" As he signaled for Shikamaru, to sit down at a round table near the corner of the shop.

"No thanks, it's a drag we have to be here anyways" Shikamaru grunted

"Oh come on, it's traditional" Kiba did his best not to take Shikamaru's head off.

"Yeah I don't like you either, Kiba so stop being such a pain" Shikamaru answered

"Forget it Teiuchi, could you leave us please?" Kiba snapped his head towards Teiuchi's position

"Couldn't you just…" Teiuchi began

"Beat it old man" Kiba interrupted, earning just a grunt as Teiuchi left in a huff.

After Teiuchi left, Kiba signaled to a chair directly in front of him, which Shikamaru took and sat in. The war council was set to begin.

**END CHAPTER 2. **

**So yes another chapter down, sorry about the lyrics, I know they're kinda lame, but I have to try to have it fit the story. Please R & R. Chapter 3 to follow. And even a surprise ending but only with reviews!!!!!**


End file.
